Second Chances: Stronger Together Then Apart
by jtbwriter
Summary: A.J. has to work together with Rick’s fiancée to solve his disappearance-can they find him in time?
1. Default Chapter

SECOND CHANCES:  
STRONGER TOGETHER THEN APART.  
  
A.J. has to work together with Rick's fiancée to solve his disappearance- can they find him in time? (This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal and are only being borrowed for a little while.)  
  
Chapter 1-A.J.  
  
"Laurie, hi, it's A.J. I need to tell you some bad news".  
  
"Laurie, hi, I need you to sit down, I have to tell you something."  
  
A.J clicked off the receiver, totally frustrated. How, he wondered, was he going to break it to Laurie that Rick was missing, possibly dead somewhere.  
  
No, he isn't dead; he's a prisoner somewhere on the island, probably of Madame Kahane or her "club". A.J. repeated to himself. But if Rick was alright, there was no way he wouldn't have contacted A.J, let him know where he was. And why after 2 days did he get the impression from the police that his brother was just a crime statistic, victim of a robbery or worse.  
  
"Look, Mr. Simon, he may turn up on one of the beaches, maybe in the hospital. Go back to your hotel and leave the search to us", Captain Howard had said, steering him out the station door. He had been more then generous with his time, but still, A.J. had the feeling the chief had given up hope considering the criminals they had been investigating. He cursed the day he had taken the old man's money, and promised to look for his client's missing granddaughter. Rick had laughed at his brother's taking only a portion of their usual fee, until A.J. had told him their investigation would take them to Hawaii, and that Mr. Sagami had already paid their hotel and airfare tickets.  
  
"Forget everything I said, little brother, about your taking assignments without checking with me, you can book our business anytime!" Rick slapped his brother on the back and went to look for his suitcase. Unspoken was the thought that a couple of weeks before it would have been scouted as a spot for his honeymoon with Laurie. He could almost picture the whole traditional honeymoon, instead of the civilized "let's put off the wedding for another six months," which was just tearing Rick apart.  
  
A.J. realized that brought him back to how to tell Laurie and Mom that his brother might not come home. The younger Simon picked up the phone and punched in the number. Half hoping that she wouldn't answer; A.J. nonetheless steeled himself when he heard Laurie's voice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Laurie, it's A.J. How are you?"  
  
"Oh, A.J., it's good to hear you. I'm all right. How are you? Is Rick with you?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "Laurie, I have something to tell you. I'm still in Hawaii, and Rick.."  
  
"A.J., did something happen to Rick, is he hurt?" He heard the worry in her voice, knowing he was about to add to it.  
  
"No, that is, I don't know. Rick's been missing almost 2 days, hon, he might just be following a lead but I called the police and they are searching for him now."  
  
"Oh, god, A.J., I knew it, I knew something was wrong. Have you told Aunt Ceci?"  
  
He felt a chill down his back. "No, not yet, I was going to see if she was home, but, wait, you said you knew something was wrong? Did you hear from Rick?"  
  
She cleared her throat. "No, A.J., but I had an awful feeling that he was in trouble the other night, I woke up and thought I had a bad dream, but I could swear I heard him. Where are you now?"  
  
"I'm at our hotel, I just left the Police Station and came straight back here in case Rick called, but.."  
  
Laurie interrupted him. "Don't call Aunt Ceci, I will, just in case he tries to reach you or the police call. I'm going to call the airport and get a flight. What room are you in?"  
  
"Wait a minute, you don't have to come, hon, I told you the police are looking for him and I'm going to retrace his steps. I'd rather you just call mom or if you want, you can fly over and stay with her." A. J. was frantic; he didn't need Laurie coming over all upset and interfering with the search.  
  
"No, A.J., I'm going to get a flight over, just as soon as I talk to Aunt Ceci and the kids. I won't be in the way, and I just can't sit worrying about you and Rick. Now, let me have your room number and I'll make some calls." He heard her stubborn tone and sighed, he'd have to deal with Laurie later, now wasn't the time to argue.  
  
"All right, Laurie, we're in Room 127, go ahead and call Mom, but don't do anything until I call you tonight, ok?" A.J. tried to put some authority in his tone, make sure she didn't just take off.  
  
"Yes, A.J., now you be careful. I'll call you later", she replied, and he knew by her tone he was still the little brother, he hadn't made a dent.  
  
Hanging up, he stared out the window. One thing's for certain, he thought, she still loves him. Enough to drop everything and come search for him.  
  
Please, God, let him be alive for them to find.  
  
A.J. stood scanning the crowd at the airport, mentally cursing his brother, his mom and Laurie, not necessarily in that order. He'd been on the phone non-stop for almost a day, and between checking with the police, talking to his client and wrangling with both women, he was exhausted.  
  
Now he was at the Honolulu airport, waiting to pick up Laurie, who had stopped in San Diego to drop off her niece and nephew. She had insisted in coming, not bothering to remind A.J. that she had done investigative work before. He and Rick had both surmised that she had been involved in undercover work for the Government years ago, and Laurie herself had told them a few stories involving Steve Austin and the OSI. He didn't see how she could help, his last lead had just fizzled and the colder the trail, the more likely it seemed he would be too late to find his brother.  
  
Not going to think that way, he told himself, watching the passengers coming out of the entryway and receiving a traditional "Lei" greeting. Suddenly he caught sight of Laurie coming thru the door, and a greeter putting the garland around her neck. He started to move toward her, only to see her start to sway, and a strange man take her arm and start to walk her the other direction. "Laurie!", he called, and pushed his way through the incoming crowd.  
  
He saw the man who had her arm look at him then push her into a row of chairs and run down the corridor. A.J. reached Laurie and immediately tore the flowers from her neck, catching a strange, sticky odor as he tossed them to one side. He saw her taking a couple of deep breaths, trying to focus and reassured her, "It's ok, Laurie, I'm here".  
  
"A.J., what happened, what was that smell?" She straightened up and opened her eyes, as he lifted her up and made sure she was unhurt.  
  
"Some kind of knockout drug, gas, I don't know", he answered, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, just woozy", she said, standing up and embracing him. "Thanks to you. Have you heard anything from the police or, or Rick?"  
  
"Not a word, no calls, no demands, nothing. I can't help but think you shouldn't have come, Laurie, this wasn't an accident or chance attack, somebody knew you were coming and tried to kidnap you". A.J. looked around, "Hey, where did that garland go?" They both looked around and didn't see it, so he picked up her bag and taking her arm, led her thru the airport to a cab.  
  
They made small talk until they got to the hotel and she checked into a room next to the Simons, making sure it had an adjoining door. Once inside, A.J. sat Laurie down and said, "I'll tell you what happened, Laurie, but you've got to promise me you'll stay back and let me look for Rick. I know you think you can help, but ." "But nothing, A.J., I won't promise what I can't do", she interrupted. "I know how to work on an investigation, I have a lot of experience working undercover. I'm pretty good at it, and even though it's Rick, I won't get in the way." She smiled at him. "I know you only see me as a friend, pretty good with horses and kids, but, I know how to shoot a gun, and how to defend myself and, " "Laurie, how many years has it been since you did any of these things, I mean, examined evidence, run a lead." She looked down, "When was the last time you shot at anyone, or talked someone out of shooting you. And what do you know about the crime scene in Hawaii, who runs the illegal gambling and prostitution." Laurie held up her hand. "A.J., the last time I shot someone was four years ago, to save myself and Steve Austin. I know how to negotiate and stall for time and be someone else for several days. As for Hawaii," she sighed, "I was here five years ago, at a book convention. I was undercover, and at the same time I was getting over breaking up with Steve. I had to deal with a murderer at the helm of an airplane and I got shot." She stopped, eyes wet with tears that didn't fall. It was the younger Simon's turn to look down. "I didn't know, Rick and I only guessed at what you had done the last few years, but I had no idea." He glanced back at her. "You're sure you can handle this?"  
  
She nodded. "A.J., I can do this. Of course I won't pretend I'm not scared. I love Rick, you don't know how I've been dreading this day, knowing how dangerous your work is. But, this is what you want to do, and there is no way I would stop him or you from what you do best. Now, tell what happened, your mom said you were here searching for a missing girl."  
  
A.J. pulled out a picture from a file, a headshot of a sultry Asian girl. "This is Jade Sagami, her grandfather reported her missing a month ago and after waiting for the police to find her, Mr. Sagami came to us for help. He had received a letter from her six weeks ago, then nothing. When he contacted her friends, they said she just didn't show up to work one day and they just assumed she went home to San Francisco. The last lead we had on her was that she went to a place called the Gentlemen's Club, supposedly to see a friend. Nobody seems to have seen her since. Rick and I retraced all her steps, Her apartment, her job, all her usual hang-outs." "What about this Gentlemen's Club, is that the place with near Waikiki?" A.J. stared at her. "Yeah, you know about it?" She grinned. "It's been around since the 60's, the Kahane Family has run it just under the radar of Five-0 and every law enforcement outfit. I've never heard of them pulling anything like this though." She studied the photo. "What if she went to work for them willingly, I mean, they tend to have a very high priced clientele." He shook his head. "Mr. Sagami swears she's never been the type to do anything like that. Of course he could be mistaken, but why the disappearing act, that's what we found suspicious.  
  
Rick and I searched her place, everything was in order, and we found her car in its parking place, Locked, no signs of trouble. Rick was talking to some cab driver we met at the airport, and he said he picked up a girl matching Jade's description the last day she reported to work, and dropped her at the gate of the club. Three days ago, Rick and I had breakfast then he got a call from the same guy, saying he had some more info, but wanted to meet Rick somewhere private."  
  
A.J. got up from his chair. Now was the hard part. "Rick insisted on going alone, he was afraid two of us would spook the guy. I wasn't real happy with the idea and I.. I told him he was only doing it because he was frustrated with everything. He yelled at me that he could take care of himself and his personal business just fine. Just before he went out the door I told him to be careful, to call me after he met with the guy. He just nodded and left. After several hours of silence I called the front desk to see if there was any message. Nothing. That night I started calling cab companies and found which one our source worked for. They knew whom I was calling about right away, then they told me he was Found dead on an off-road site up in the hills a couple of hours before. I called the police at that point and spoke with Captain Howard, who directed me to Homicide. I spent about 12 hours talking to them and giving them what we had. They think he took Rick someplace and dropped him off, then went to another call and was killed at that point." Laurie looked up at him, then pulled him down by his arm and embraced him. After a moment, he cleared his throat and said, "The captain thinks maybe Rick was the victim of a robbery or an accident, told me to go home and let them search for him.. I don't know, Laurie, it seems too coincidental that this guy felt ok to talk before, and then clams up except to set up a meeting with Rick." She was silent, then, "A.J., was the personal business he was frustrated about me, I mean me and the kids and not being able to decide where we would make our home?"  
  
"I don't know, hon, I thought everything was too polite and careful and it was just bothering him that he couldn't commit to moving to Arizona. He loves you and Rob and Robin, and I know you encouraged him to consider staying in San Diego until Robin at least finished her Freshman year, but.."  
  
"No, A.J., it went both ways", now it was her turn to get up and pace around the room. She turned and now he saw the tears running down her cheeks. "I should have been stricter with Robin, made her face the fact that any high school, small or big might be hard to deal with at first. I've always let the kids know that they were important and could have some say in deciding things that affected them. You know they are both head over heels in love with you and Aunt Ceci and Rick, it wasn't that. I just let my memories of how hard a new school could be sway me into wanting to postpone our wedding. And now, oh A.J, what if we can't find him?" Laurie sat on the sofa and put her hands over her face. A.J. put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We can't talk like that, Laurie, no, I won't even think that. If we start retracing his steps, maybe with a fresh set of eyes, we might have a better chance, ok?" She wiped her eyes and nodded, "You're right, let's start with the trail of the girl, then the cab driver. But first." Suddenly the phone rang, and A.J.caught on the first ring. "A.J. Simon".  
  
"Mr. Simon, this is Captain Howard. I just got a call from the manager of the Gentlemen's Club, the place you were investigating regarding the missing girl."  
  
"Yes, Captain?" A.J. felt cold.  
  
"I'm afraid they think your brother may have suffered an accident on their property. Could you meet me at the front gate on Alana Way?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "Of course, Captain. My brother's fiancée has just arrived and the two of us will meet you there in 15 minutes."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Simon, I'll see you there".  
  
Laurie stood up. "The police have news about Rick?"  
  
A.J. spoke in a steady voice. "The manager of the Gentleman's Club called Captain Howard, reporting that Rick may have had an accident on their property. We're going to meet him there." 


	2. Chapter 2Laurie

Chapter 2-Laurie  
  
On the way to their meeting with the police, Laurie asked A.J. "How much do you trust this Captain Howard, is he a street type or just a desk guy?" He shrugged, eyes on the traffic, "I don't know, I've only met with him a few times, but he seemed pretty legit. Maybe it's a usual thing for tourists to go missing now and then, but he just didn't seem to get worked up about Rick or Jade Sagami."  
  
"Well, to be on the safe side, if I hear anything that sounds fishy, I'm going to take your hand and squeeze it twice. Just so you know I'm not getting fresh or anything." She gave him a ghost of a smile and was rewarded with a reluctant grin. Just then A.J. pulled up to the gates of an old mansion, bronzed with age and marked with a discreet sign "The Gentlemen's Club". Parking at the curb, they waited until an unmarked car pulled up behind them, and a stocky, blond climbed out and came to Laurie's side of the car. "Mr. Simon, Ma'am, thank you for coming." "Captain," A.J. acknowledged him, as he opened her door and helped her out. "This is Rick's fiancée, Laurel Scott, Laurie, this is Captain Howard." She nodded politely as he took her hand and said "I only wish we were meeting under better circumstances, I've enjoyed your work, Ms. Scott." "Well, thank you, Captain, I appreciate everything you've done to help find Rick". She looked toward the gate of the club, which was now open. The policeman caught her glance. "If you're ready," then escorted her and A.J. inside and past a small turnaround to the open doors of the manor. Upon entering, they were met by a statuesque older woman, who stared at all three before speaking. "Captain Howard, I'm surprised you came yourself for this, incident," she stated, coolly. He cleared his throat. "Well, every case is important, Madame Kahane, especially when it involves a visitor to my town." He turned to A.J., "You met Mr. Simon a few days ago, I understand?' "Yes, he came to ask some questions of my staff." She turned and gazed at Laurie. "You look familiar, have you ever been to the club before?" Before she could reply, Captain Howard interjected "Ms. Scott is a well known author, perhaps you may have seen her at an appearance. She is the fiancée of Mr. Simon's brother". "Ohhhh, well, my dear, it's too bad you have to find out this way about him, but, well, maybe it's all for the best. Come this way."  
  
She turned and walked through the entry way to a side exit, leaving an embarrassed Captain and Laurie and A.J. trailing furiously behind her. Catching up to Laurie, A.J. took her arm and mouthed in her ear "Don't say anything, she's trying to bait us." "No fooling." came the terse answer.  
  
Going outside, they followed Madame Kahane through several gardens, until they came to a wooded Area surrounded by a fence, she turned and said, "If it wasn't for our monthly landscaping, we wouldn't have found Mr. Simon for a long time." "What are you talking about, what did you find:" A.J. spoke through clinched teeth. The older woman shrugged her shoulders. "Forgive me, but I thought you knew your brother came to ask more questions three days ago, just about dusk. One of my girls, I mean, staff, volunteered to speak to him about a girl named Jade, who he seemed to think was missing. " The younger Simon stared blankly at her. "I thought you said no one of that name or the description of Jade Sugami had ever been here?" Madame Kahane looked past him at Captain Howard. "I'm sorry, I didn't know my staff had employed her; she must have come on board while I was on vacation. I only found out about her when I questioned Mimi about Mr. Simon. She said he had a couple of drinks with her, then requested some private time with her. She declined, upon which he got rather angry and was asked to leave. Unfortunately, he apparently took the wrong way out and ended up out here. The gate was open for the workers to begin pruning the trees, but how he ended up out here." She turned and went through the gate, cautioning them to follow the path. After another few minutes of walking, she stopped in front of a sign featuring big black letters.  
  
"Quicksand Ahead".  
  
"No One Past This Point".  
  
Pointing at the sign, Madame Kahane shook her head and said "Obviously, in his condition he didn't pay attention to this. Our groundskeeper was working just to the side of the off limits area when he spotted that". Following a small path back thru the trees, she indicated a section of smooth, green area about 10 yards away. Looking over to where she was pointing, Laurie gasped as she saw a familiar straw hat, resting in the middle of the danger area. "No.", she moaned, grabbing A.J. She turned and saw him go pale. She felt someone take her other arm, and realized Captain Howard was attempting to steer her away from the quicksand. "I..I don't believe he came out here, not even drunk", she stammered, glancing up at the big man. "I'm sorry, my dear, but when he and your brother came to see me their first day in Honolulu, I remember seeing him wear that hat." "Now wait a minute, Captain, how can you be sure that's..", A.J. started to retort, but Laurie interrupted him. "A.J., can we go, I, I think I need to sit down". She allowed the policeman to take her arm, but not before squeezing A.J.'s hand. Twice.  
  
Walking back to the old house, Laurie listened as Madame Kahane chattered away to the Captain, indicating he could bring the coroner's wagon down a back drive. He tersely replied that his lab people would be out within the hour, then stopped at the exit of the manor and said "I trust the area around the hat will be left undisturbed, I appreciate your notifying us of your discovery." The older woman sniffed. "Don't worry, Captain, my staff knows to stay out of dangerous areas. And you,", she turned to A.J., "I hope you won't disturb my staff again. Ms. Sugami has indicated she will contact her grandfather and terminate your contract with him. I'm sure he will verify this when you speak with him." Glancing at Laurie, Madame Kahane paused, then."I am sorry for your loss, my dear, as I said, perhaps it's all for the best. Goodbye." She waved a be-ringed hand, turned and vanished down the hall.  
  
Laurie and A.J. followed Captain Howard outside and through the gates, remaining silent until they reached the cars. A.J. turned to him and said, "I don't think she said one honest word in there, Captain, it was all lies." He looked at both of them, then slowly said "I know it's hard to hear something like that, but what other explaination could there be. Unless." He glanced at Laurie, who leaned against their car and said "I would have believed her about the hat, but did you notice anything about it, like how clean it appeared? Rick's hats always look worn". The big man stared at her, then A.J. , then suddenly grinned. "You're right, Ms. Scott, the hat was too obvious, like.." "It had been planted." A.J. finished, nodding in agreement.  
  
Captain Howard glanced again at Laurie. "I knew you were no Mrs. Fletcher, but you almost fooled me in there. How long were you with the OSI?" Startled, Laurie replied, "How did you know I worked with them, you didn't even know I was here?" He grinned again. "When Mr. Simon here said he had to pick up someone at the airport; I had a man follow him just to make sure he wasn't pulling a fast one about his brother. I apologize for that," he turned to A.J., "but when someone tried to take Ms. Scott from the airport, I realized something bigger was going on." He pulled a bag from his car, and opened it to reveal a wilted lei.  
  
A.J. looked at Laurie, who offered her hand to the Captain. "I don't know what to say other than I'm grateful you're on our side. I know that Rick is still alive, only we need to find where they have him, and how Ms. Sugami is tied in with the cabbies murder and The Club." The big man shook her hand, then A.J.'s, as he said "What Laurie says is true, I realize this is too big for us, we'll be happy to share whatever we uncover with you."  
  
Captain Howard nodded. "I realize Madame Kahane's organization has been ignored way too long, it's time we put an end to it. I'm going to go back to headquarters and pull together whatever resources we need to put together a case. You two go back to the hotel and see if you can reach your client, I'll try to locate Ms. Sugami and call you later." Laurie and A.J. waved as he got in his car and drove away, then she turned to him and said, "Something doesn't sound right, can we trust him?" A.J. shook his head. "I don't know, I hope so. He sure kept his knowledge of what happened at the airport to himself. We'll know when I speak with Mr. Sugami if Madame Kahane was telling the truth."  
  
As A.J. started the car, Laurie caught sight of movement thru the iron bars of the fence surrounding the club. Staring straight ahead, she quietly told him "We're being watched, I bet after we pull away, we'll find we're being tailed." A.J. drove away and turned at the next corner, then made a u-turn and came back onto the main drive, only to see an older sedan pull out of the gates and turn as if to follow them. "A.J., I think we'd better lose them and change cars at the rental agency; they seem to know this one too well." He glanced at the rear view mirror, then replied "Ok, but hold on." then sped up and made a quick turn onto a residential street. Going about a block, he turned left into a small alley, then back on to a parking lot facing the rear of a series of shops. Pulling thru to a loading dock, he turned off the motor and they watched as the sedan went past and disappeared into traffic. Waiting a couple of minutes, they backed up and drove directly to the local office of the Simon's rental. While A.J. filled out paperwork, Laurie excused herself and went into the shops next door. When he came out to the compact they had selected, he found a blond sitting in the passenger seat, filing her nails.  
  
A.J. started to say, "Who are you," only to have her turn and give him a wink. "Laurie, you've got to be kidding me", he laughed. "Excuse me, sir, but you'all must be mistaken. I'm Margaret Scott, Laurie's cousin. I came to take a vacation and I couldn't help but notice the handsome man she was driving with." The southern accent made A.J. crack up again, and Laurie couldn't help but join in. "Seriously, A.J., how does it look?"  
  
"It makes you look like a different person, this ought to throw them off". He started the car and headed toward the hotel, using the back parking lot to enter. Entering the lobby separately, Laurie went straight to the front desk and inquired as to her "Cousin Laurie's" room. Getting the once over from the appreciative male staff, she went up to her room, and once inside, checked the interior then knocked on the connecting door.  
  
"Everything ok?" A.J. asked, unlocking the door. "By the looks from the wolves at the desk, this may work." she replied. "Did you call Mr. Sugami?"  
  
"Yes." came the short answer, as A.J. pulled a couple of bottles of soda from the honor fridge and sat opposite Laurie. "Mr. Sugami told me Jade had called him, and explained her disappearance as being ashamed to tell him or her friends she was working at the club. He told me she was flying in to San Francisco tonight and he apologized for all the trouble they had caused. I got the impression he was under pressure to get us off her trail, but there was nothing I could do except accept his thanks and promise to drop the investigation."  
  
She sighed, "A.J., I'm afraid her leaving the scene will encourage Madame Kahane to finish Rick off. With Mr. Sugami dropping the search, he's the only direct link to her presence at the club and the cab driver's murder. We can't wait for Howard to start an investigation." A.J. stood up. "You're right, but we have to see if Howard has any leads first, then we can plan on how to get into the club. Meantime, it's been hours since I ate, and I imagine even longer for you. How about I order room service?"  
  
After calling in a spread big enough for three, Laurie called in to Aunt Ceci and the kids, and was rewarded by hearing Rob and Robin's belief that they would be able to find Rick. Cecilia nearly made her break down, so palpable was her anxiety, but A.J. took the phone and eased her worries somewhat.  
  
"Whatever you do, A.J., do not try to take that place by yourself, promise me that. I don't want to lose both of you", she pleaded. "Don't worry, Mom, I've got backup", he grinned, looking sideways at Laurie.  
  
Cecilia sighed. "All right, but be careful, and call us as soon as you know anything." "We will, Mom".  
  
As he hung up the phone, Laurie reached over and squeezed his arm. "Thank you, A.J., that means a lot to me." He looked back at her. "It's true, hon, you did a good job today. Now comes the hard part, waiting."  
  
Scarcely had he finished speaking when the phone rang. He picked it up and said "A.J. Simon here."  
  
"Is Ms. Scott there?", a breathy voice asked. A.J. looked at her and handed the receiver over.  
  
"This is Ms. Scott"  
  
"Ms. Scott, this is Mimi, I'm the one who talked to Mr. Simon. It's not true he was drunk; he just wanted to know what happened to Jade."  
  
Laurie tried to keep her voice calm, while signaling A.J. to pick up the extension. "Mimi, what did happen to Mr. Simon? I promise nothing will happen to you."  
  
"Madame Kahane caught him coming in thru the back way to see if Jade was here, and he got beat up and put in the basement. They're going to throw him in the quicksand tonight, you've got to hurry, tell his brother." Suddenly she heard the girl say "Someone's coming, I have to go". The line went dead.  
  
She stared at the phone, then hung up the receiver.  
  
"A.J., we have to do something, what if she's telling the truth?  
  
He clicked the phone, then said as he dialed, "Only one way to find out."  
  
"Captain Howard, please". He motioned her to hit the conference button.  
  
"Sergeant Williams here".  
  
"Yes, Sergeant, this is A.J. Simon. Is Captain Howard there?"  
  
"No, Mr. Simon, he was following up on that report about your brother. Can I help you with something?"  
  
A.J. frowned. "Well, yes, I may have something on the Gentlemen's Club in relationship to my brother's disappearance. Do you know when he might be back?"  
  
"I'm sorry, he didn't say. Can I give him a message?"  
  
"Yes, could you have him call me when he gets back in. He can reach me or Ms. Scott at the hotel, he has the number. By the way, do you know if he requested the coroner to come out to the Club today?"  
  
"Well, yes, he ordered the coroner to come out to the club, but not until daylight." The sergeant paused, then said "Mr. Simon, is there a reason you think your brother isn't dead?"  
  
A.J. paused, then took a chance. "Yes, Sergeant, we got a lead as to where my brother might be. I'll wait on it until tomorrow, before I act on it." "I'll try to get ahold of the Captain, Mr. Simon, just stay where you are and we'll contact you." A.J. thanked the policeman, then hung up and turned to Laurie.  
  
"Now you can say, I told you so". She shook her head, "A.J., I was hoping I was wrong, but if we don't do something, Rick won't last the night. The two of us can't go storming the place, but if one of us gets inside and lets the other in, we have a chance of getting Rick out alive and letting the police have a clear shot at the whole outfit."  
  
Opening a table drawer, she removed a bag and opened it to reveal an electronic communicator. A.J. smiled, "You got more goodies like that with you?" She nodded, bringing out a matching earpiece and mini-mike. "And I know how to get in without suspicion", She picked up her blond wig and stuck it on her head. "Margaret deserves to see the sights, don't you think?"  
  
Despite A.J.'s misgivings, everything went almost to plan. Waiting until almost 8, with the sun beginning to set, Laurie made herself up as Margaret, and had A.J. help her hook the mini-communication device inside her dress.  
  
Sliding a thin knife-like shiv into the lining of her bra, she then came out of her room to find A.J. holstering his gun.  
  
"Got one of those for me?"  
  
A.J. looked up and did a double take. "Whoa, has Rick ever seen you as a blond?" She laughed. "No, why, does he go for the beach girl look? Maybe I ought surprise him." Suddenly she choked up and A.J. went over and put an arm around her. "Remember, we are going to get him out of there. Don't fold on me, ok?" She took a deep breath and replied "I can handle it, don't worry, I won't let you guys down". He squeezed her arm. "We won't let him down."  
  
Going down to the lobby, they split up, with Laurie taking a cab and A.J. following close behind in his rental. With a silent tracking beacon, A.J. could watch Laurie's progress to the Gentlemen's Club from a safe distance. She was careful to stay in character even with the cab driver, and gave him a generous tip as he helped her out of the car. "Why, thank ya, honey, get yourself something nice". She watched as a large group of partygoers went through the gate, then quickly followed them, calling  
  
"Honey, wait for me!" The doorman tipped his hat to her as she went past, and joined the well-dressed crowd as they entered the courtyard and went inside the mansion.  
  
Talking, exchanging pleasantries, "Margaret" soon had a couple of older men vying for her attention and offering her drinks. "Nothing but juice, Laurie", came A.J.'s warning in her ear. "Oh, just a papaya juice for me, sugar.", she told one of the gents, a silver-haired businessman who was bragging non-stop about his land interests. Allowing him to walk her through the lounge toward the "Private" rooms, she angled her pace so he inadvertently bumped her arm, causing her drink to splash her skirt. "Oh dear, ah'm all wet", she cried, shaking her skirt and causing a few more stares. Amid the apologies, she excused herself from her admirers and went over to a hostess, who pointed her toward the ladies room.  
  
Entering the vanity area, she went through the motions of blotting her skirt, then found a rear exit and went towards a staircase she had seen on her way in. Waiting until the area was clear, Laurie whispered to A.J. "I'm going down the stairs, as soon as I locate an exterior exit, I'll let you know." "All right, be careful. the first sign of anyone, come back upstairs and I'll try to get in the back".  
  
Creeping down the stairs, she waited until she was in the shadows before pulling out a mini-flashlight and making her way to the bottom of the flight. Inching her way around a corner, she saw nothing down the corridor but a single door. Retracing her steps, she took a look down the opposite hall, and saw two sets of doors.  
  
Turning her light down the hall, she quietly followed the beam, stopping at a sudden noise in back of her. Lights went on, and she spun around to see Madame Kahane and two men, one holding a gun.  
  
"Have you lost your way, my dear?", she said, a calculating smile on her face. "or someone? Let me show you the way."  
  
Laurie put a measure of bravado in her voice. "The only thing I want to see is where you have Rick Simon. The police will soon be here and .."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, it's not nice to lie, Ms. Scott. No police will be coming, my friend will take care of that." She clapped her well-manicured hands together. "Let's reunite Ms. Scott with her fiancée, shall we?" One of the men grabbed her by the arm and twisted it behind her, as the other one frisked her and removed the small gun she had in her pocket. She heard A.J. in her ear, "Laurie, hold on, I'm coming in."  
  
Thankful that they didn't discover her transmitter, Laurie struggled with the men as they marched her down the corridor to one of the sets of doors. Madame Kahane unlocked the door and flung it open, spilling light into a small storeroom and illuminating the still form of Rick, bloodied and bruised, lying on the floor. 


	3. Chapter 3Rick

Chapter 3-Rick  
  
Bright glare hit him in the face, and Rick had to fight to keep from blinking in its intensity. Half turned away from the door, he squinted and saw the figure of a women jerking away from the group silowetted in the doorway, then flinging herself on her knees in front of him.  
  
To his amazement, he heard "Rick, darling, what have they done to you?" Realizing it was Laurie, he closed his eyes tight, hoping it was only a dream.  
  
Then he felt her wrapping her arms around him, and registered that she slid something sharp up his sleeve.  
  
Bless you, he thought, recognizing the little shiv she carried "just in case". He felt them pull her away, and peeking out of the corner of his eye, saw them drag her to the opposite wall and tie her to a support post.  
  
He heard steps close to his head, then the clipped voice of Madame Kahane, gloating.  
  
"Well, Ms. Scott, this has been most interesting. I hope you will enjoy the few minutes you will have with your fiancee, for soon he will be leaving you to be found by the coroner in the morning. As for you, I believe I will keep you for insurance just in case his brother causes any trouble, or maybe I'll let you disappear, too."  
  
"Good bye for now. Come along, we have guests to take care of".  
  
He heard the door close, then waiting a moment Just in case, he whispered, "Laurie?"  
  
He heard "Rick? Thank God!, her hushed voice in reply. "Hang on, I'll be right there," he then started working the knife edge up and down, slicing through the ropes in a matter of minutes. Once his hands were free, he worked the circulation back into them and untied his ankles.  
  
Crawling along the floor, he reached the opposite wall and felt his way along it until he found Laurie. "I knew we'd find you, are you alright?",  
  
"Just sore, where's A.J., they didn't get him, did they?" He put his arms around her to support her while he untied her wrists, then her legs. "No, he's just outside".  
  
"Rest a moment, sweetheart, then we'll find a way out of here." He felt her nod against his shoulder, then she said "A.J., Rick's alright, he's right here."  
  
He realized that she was talking to his brother on some kind of transmitter, then he saw her pull out an earpiece and hand it to him. Putting it up to his own ear, he heard A.J.'s voice, "Rick, where are you guys? Have Laurie shine her flashlight at a window or something." "There's a window up there", he said, pointing at the wall.  
  
Laurie found her flashlight on the ground and trying it, found it still worked. She flashed it at the spot Rick pointed to, and he heard his brother say, "I see it, hang on, I'll try to open it".  
  
While Laurie listened for noise outside the door, Rick found a chair to stand on and tried to open the window from the inside. Using Laurie's shiv, he managed to pry the rusted latch loose and open the window. Suddenly, Laurie whispered, "I hear voices coming, I'll jam the door, Rick, you hoist yourself up.".  
  
Rick strode over to the door where Laurie was fiddling with the lock, picked her up, saying "ladies first". and pushed her up and through the window. Just then he heard the door being opened, and pulled himself through the opening. A. J and Laurie helped him up, and peering back in the room the threesome saw Madame Kahane yelling, "How did they get out of here?"  
  
A.J. pulled his gun and aiming it at her, said, "They had help, lady, now drop your weapon and down on the floor." The two men with the older woman dropped their guns and lay down on the floor, and not until A.J. cocked the hammer did she comply. Just then Sgt. Williams came running up, "Mr. Simon, did you find them?" "I did, along with their kidnappers. The sargeant pulled his service weapon and said, "Glad to see you're alright, Ms. Scott, Mr. Simon. If you go around to the side, you'll find a rear exit to the basement. I'll cover them until you get there." Rick kissed Laurie and told her firmly, "You stay with Sgt. Williams, we'll be right back."  
  
The Simons headed around the corner, as the sergeant directed the crooks to cross their legs and arms behind them. They found the rear steps and entrance to the basement as the policeman had directed, and just as they entered the room, a familiar voice called, "Ms. Scott, are you all right?" Looking through the window, they saw Captain Howard come up to Laurie. "Captain, I'm fine, thank you. We found Rick and with the Sergeant's help, the kidnappers are coming out now."  
  
"Nice work, Sergeant, you go help the Simons, I'll take care of Ms. Scott." The policeman hesitated, then said "yes, sir". Using the rope that had been used to secure him, Rick tied The wrists of the prisoners, while A.J. covered them. Pulling them to their feet, the brothers had to endure Madame Kahane mouthing obscenities at them and her staff. When Sergeant Williams came in; he took charge of her while A.J. marched the other two in front of him. They had barely reached the ground floor when they heard Laurie cry out "Rick, A.J!"  
  
Rick ran ahead to the side of the building just in time to see Laurie being shoved inside a car by Captain Howard, who then slid in and started the vehicle. "No!", Rick yelled, sprinting toward the curb just as the car pulled away. Behind him he heard Williams call out "We'll take my car!" and handed off the prisoners to a policeman coming out of the front of the mansion.  
  
Piling into the unmarked car, A. J. said, "she's still miked" and tuned up the receiver full volume. They heard the Captain yelling, "I warn you, stay down or I'll dump you in the quicksand." The sergeant screeched away from the curb then said, "He's headed for the woods, down the back drive." Making a quick turn past the manor, they drove across the landscaped gardens toward the trees, stopping only when they saw the abandoned police car and the captain dragging Laurie, wrists handcuffed, through the forest. Rick and A.J. bolted from the car and raced after them as the sergeant radioed for reinforcements.  
  
Just as the Simons reached the warning signs, A.J. tossed Rick his gun, yelling, "Laurie, drop!" Catching the policeman by surprise, she pulled away from his grip and threw herself to the ground.  
  
Furious, Howard reached for her only to have Rick shoot him, dropping him to his knees. Suddenly he began to sink, and they realized he was in the quicksand. Laurie tried to crawl away from him as he started to flail his arms, then screamed as he grabbed her ankle and she slowly slid backwards. Rick raced forward and flung himself on his stomach, "A.J., hold on to my legs", he yelled, and gripped Laurie's wrists. "Look at me, sweetheart, hang on and don't let go." She nodded weakly and dug her knees in to stop sliding toward the almost submerged policeman. Slowly A.J. and Rick pulled her away from the quicksand, until Howard's death grip was broken and they lifted her away from the muck. Laurie started to shake as Rick took her in his arms and held her, unclasping the handcuffs and saying "Sweetheart, it's over, you're safe".  
  
"Oh my god, what a nightmare, he was going to help Madame Kahane dispose of you then use me to get A.J. and kill us both, " she said, fighting back tears.  
  
"He was going to head for the airport until he saw us standing outside the mansion and decided to make sure none of us got to question Madame or her staff. When he offered to have me sit in his car, I noticed a ring like that Madame Kahane wore on his hand, and I realized he must be involved with her organization. When I tried to walk away, he pulled his gun and handcuffed me. He saw you leave the storeroom, so he started to point his gun at where you and A.J. were coming out, so I kicked it out of his hand and that's when he threw me into the car. If you hadn't followed us.."  
  
A.J. grinned, offering his hand and helping both his brother and Laurie up. "Honey, you're the one who told us where you were headed by keeping that mike open". She looked down at the transmitter still attached to her dress, then started to laugh with relief. "I completely forgot it was on!" Rick kissed her away her tears, then threw an arm around his brother, saying," I knew my little brother would replace me someday, I just didn't know he would have the good taste to pick my best girl!"  
  
Just then Williams walked to the edge of the quicksand and stared into its depths, before directing the officers with him to mark the area where Howard had disappeared. He came over and said "I'm glad to see that you're unhurt, Ms. Scott, I just wish we had discovered Captain Howard's involvement with Madame Kahane before." Rick held out his hand, "Sergeant, better late then never I always say!" Williams smiled and shook it. "Speaking of late, it's almost midnight, let me offer you a ride to the hotel."  
  
Despite their protests, A.J. asked the sergeant to stop at the at the hospital emergency room, and insisted Laurie and Rick get checked out, especially for the ugly bruises around his brother's right eye.  
  
Fortunately, an examination showed Laurie was only suffering a sprained wrist and assorted cuts and scratches, while Rick had a cracked right cheekbone and mild concussion.  
  
The doctor on duty prescribed aspirin, ice and a good night's rest for both, so A.J. retrieved his rental car and drove all three back to the hotel. When they entered the lobby, they were met with a relieved Cecilia, Robin and Robert, who burst into cheers and tears at the sight of Rick. Surrounded by hugs and kisses, Rick caught his brother's eye and saw him well up with emotion.  
  
I'll never leave him on a cross word again, Rick vowed, as they moved their reunion to the hotel suite.  
  
As Cecilia bustled about getting ice packs for Laurie and Rick, the kids pestered them with questions about the crooks, the police sergeant who helped them, even the leis they received at the airport. Rick finally got a word in edgewise and told them how he had been tricked into coming back to the Gentlemen's club by the promise of meeting with a girl who knew where Jade was.  
  
Once he had entered the club, he was taken at gunpoint by Madame Kahane to the basement and threatened with being beaten if he didn't call his brother and tell him he was going back to San Diego and for him to join him. "I refused and that's when when they gave me the shiner. When they came in today and told me that my fiancée was in town and they had just "missed" reuniting us, I didn't know what to believe." A.J. shook his head. "It's a good thing Laurie gave them something to think about in the appearance of the hat in the quicksand, they had to put off getting rid of you until we were satisfied."  
  
Finally winding down, Robin and Robert settled down next to Laurie. Robin cleared her throat, then said, "Aunt Laurie, I thought about what you said about changing schools and stuff, if I did go to high school in San Diego, and it didn't work, I could change back to going to school in Arizona, couldn't I?"Laurie looked at her niece, then at Rick. "Sure, honey, at least you would have seen what it was like, maybe meet some new friends and take some new subjects. Rob, do you still want to try High School in San Diego, too?"  
  
Rob nodded, smiling at his sister. "I think it would be great, I could take courses we don't have at home, and we could still spend winter in Arizona!"  
  
Laurie glanced at Rick, "Are you willing to have two high schoolers in your home, dashing in and out, needing help with homework?"  
  
Rick gazed at her for a moment, then slowly replied, "On two conditions: We get married in two months, as we planned, and..,", he grinned "you two don't mind your Aunt and I legally adopting you."  
  
Both teens looked at each other, then started screaming "Yes!", and took turns embracing their aunt and Rick, then A.J. and a tearful Cecilia. Laurie hugged her, then put her arms around Rick and kissed him gently. At that point Cecilia started yawning broadly and A.J. and the kids got the hint and made their good nights.  
  
A.J. stopped in the doorway of their suite, winked and said, "Don't keep him up too late", then dodged a thrown sofa pillow. Cecilia said good night, too, reminding them of the doctor's orders.  
  
Rick gathered Laurie into his arms, as she whispered "Don't ever let me go, I'm afraid I'll wake up and they'll have taken you from me". "Sweetheart, that's never going to happen again. I love you. And no one's ever going to separate us." She gazed at him, then said, "and I promise that all decisions about the kids, discipline, schools, rules, whatever, we're going to make as a team. They need a father and mother to work together on things, not apart." He grinned, then standing up, picked her up and said, "I can handle fatherhood, and you!" Laughing, he kissed her then set her down at her doorway. "Good night, sweetheart, I can hardly wait for the day I can come in." "So can I," she sighed, embracing him and then going inside.  
  
Rick tiptoed to his room, and as he entered, A.J. turned over in bed and grinned. "Everything ok now?"  
  
His older brother smiled back, "Everything is right again, better get your tux ready, we're getting three more Simons!" 


End file.
